


Reckless

by Madcinder



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Han Solo vs Kyoko Sakura. That is all.





	

"You overestimate yourself, kid."

With chains wrapped around him, Han reached through his bindings and grabbed the girl’s shirt. He pulled her close, getting a cry of surprise from her.

“I don’t like your attitude.”

Spinning, he flung her at the ground. Turning around several times, he managed to unravel himself from the red chains before she could recover. She jumped up to attack again, bring her spear up. Han grabbed the shaft of the spear as he sidestepped the thrust and ripped it from her hands.

Taking a step back, the girl gasped in shock. “How did you- Damn you!”

Han threw the weapon away, then bolted at her. She was completely unable to defend herself as his knee collided with her chest, sending her sprawling. In the next moment, a gun was poking her forehead.

“I don’t want to shoot you, kid, so don’t give me a reason.”

“…” There wasn’t much else she could say. “Okay.”

In one swift motion, Han holstered his gun. “Good. Now…” He hauled her back onto her feet. “What’s your name, kid?”

She looked tired, embarrassed, and a little bit angry as she answered. “Kyoko. Sakura Kyoko.”


End file.
